Salty Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Takeshi Maeda |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) }} is the monster born from data of the action video game, Mighty Action X. Character History He, or at least his inspiration, seems to have been a boss in some iteration of the Mighty Action X game, which Emu recognizes upon first seeing him. In game, he is called . First Fight with Ex-Aid He was the Bugster who had infected Sota, being formed from small viruses that had leapt off of the massive virus form Sota had been taken over by. He and a squad of Bugster Viruses take form after the massive virus had been defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1, half of the Virus footsoldiers taking on the costumes of chefs. The Viruses are defeated by Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 before Salty himself faces the Rider, being beaten back by the Gashacon Breaker before being destroyed by Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Strike. Revival and Second Fight with Ex-Aid Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. - Monster= , which can release contact or short-range electrical bursts. - Level 3= *'Height': 219.0 cm *'Weight': 128.5 kg He later returns as a Level 3, manifesting into his monster form immediately from Emu's patient Shuhei Yamanaka, who is unhappy with the coming Christmas because he had an accident which injured his left leg and caused him to be unable to have Christmas with his parents. After his Level 3 physical body is destroyed by Ex-Aid, Brave and Poppi, Salty is imprisoned within Gashacon Bugvisor by Parad. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 11, 12 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *Salt is very often used in cooking, which is referenced by both some of his use of words, as well as the chef motifs some of his minions take on. *His name and his motif can be consider to be ironic, as salt is very deadly to snails. **However, he could also be themed after tasers and other electric-themed equipment, given his partly mechanical appearance and his electric-based attacks. This could be a reference to the electrical conductivity of salt water. *His name can also be a reference to the term "Salty," a term for a gamer who seems to angry or agitated by losses in video games, mostly Fighting or MMORPG. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! References Category:Bugsters Category:Snail Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:First Monster